


Tonight will be even better

by idc



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/pseuds/idc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard always listens to others, but who listens to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight will be even better

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished Mass Effect 3 and I just have to write something about this pairing.

The cabin was quiet, with only the hum from the aquarium to fill the silence. Shepard sat nervously on his bed. He had called Steve to his cabin, as he promised when they shared their first kiss in the Purgatory. He wanted this to work, but...

The door opened and Steve walked in. "You're asking for me... Commander?" Steve spoke with that playful tone of his. Shepard's heart warmed for a moment, before he remembered what he has to do.

"Steve, I... There's something I have to tell you," he gestured for the shuttle pilot to sit beside him. "Yes?" Steve sat and put his hand on Shepard's thigh. The Commander took a deep breath.

"Do you know what happened on Virmire?" Steve was a bit suprised with that question, but he answered, "I have heard about it. That Spectre... Saren bred an army of Krogan there, and you blew the facility up."

"Yes, but that's not all that happened. In the end of the mission... The geths were all over the place, and I... Had to make a decision."

Shepard touched his hair. The guilt was rising inside his chest again. He had never talked about his decision with anyone before. "The squad members I had, Alenko and Williams were in two teams, one assembling the bomb and the other supporting the Salarians team. Just as the bomb was going off, geths were attacking the base. There was no time to pick up both of them, and I had to choose. In the end, I chose to defend the bomb with Alenko and left Williams to die."

Shepard looked at him. "Do you know why I chose to save him? It was simply because he was more useful... He outranked Williams, and with his biotic - for the Alliance he was more valuable than her and an entire team of Salarians combined."

Steve listened quietly. He heard vague rumour about it, but he never knew how significant it was for the Commander.

"Sometimes I feel like... I view people merely as assets. A mean to an end. How to utilise them best to end this war."

Shepard looked at the floor, unable to look at Steve. "I want you, Steve. But, I don't know if I really want you, or I only think that I want you, need to use you to able to go through this - the war, the reapers." he finally looked at him. "It won't be fair to you."

Steve looked at him, really looked at him. The great Commander Shepard, the hero who defeated Saren, who came back from death to defeat the reapers, looked really vulnerable in front of him.

He touched Shepard's cheek. "Life is rarely fair," he said softly. "You're always too nice. What if it's me who is using you, to get over Robert?"

Shepard was taken aback by the question, but answered, "I... care about you. If it can help..."

Steve smiled. "See, you always put others need before you. And no, I'm not using to get over Robert. I'm here because I want to." he pushed Shepard onto the bed. "Let's leave it at that for now, shall we," he kissed him, and Shepard agreed, eagerly kissed him back.


End file.
